DemiCraft
by Cordially Un-Invited
Summary: When Hazel Anderson and Cat Mageia bring Sky, Ty, and Jason to Camp half blood, things get messy. Cat learns a secret best kept hidden, Hazel is burdened by a prophecy, Ty fears his own power, and Jason and Adam have both fallen in love with Hazel. Will Cat conquer her greatest fear, Hazel solve her love triangle, all along with saving Olympus from a silent, deadly threat?
1. Oranges

**A/N: Hey guys! This is not Cordially Un-Invited, but pnut9282! You guys are now wondering: Why are you writing something on her page? Well, this is a collab between us! I wrote this chapter, and Cordially Un-Invited will write the next, and so on! Yes, Hazel and Cat are in this, of course! So, without further ado, Demicraft! ORANGES!**

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

This whole mess... started with a bad prank. The Hermes cabin had struck again, this time with extra vitamin C.

Let me explain a little more. My name is Hazel Anderson, daughter of Apollo. Yes, I am a demigod. I basically live at Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp for demigods like me. Anyway, back to "The great orange incident".

My first mistake? Leaving the cabin in the hands of Douglas Martell. Out of the five of us in the cabin, two were out on a small quest, and Alexia Smith and I were out training.

Apparently, Douglas was inside, writing poetry, when Steve Merlock of the Hermes cabin came in, offering him a six-pack of soda if he left the cabin for an hour. I think you guys can tell where this is going.

Anyway, an hour later, I was back from sword fighting practice. When I opened the cabin door, an avalanche of oranges rained down on me. Aggravated, I set my palms on fire, but stopped as I heard Steve's annoying laughter. I dug my way up through the citrusy fruit, turned around, and relit my palms. Steve's smile melted of his face, as he ran away, scared.

Nice thing to remember- if someone annoys you, just conjure some fire. It makes them run away like little girls!

To this day, I still have no idea how they got all of those oranges, and honestly, I don't want to know.

So, a day after the "great orange incident", I was at the archery range, when my friend Cat walked up.

Cat had been my only friend ever since I came to Camp Half-Blood three years ago. She was shy, even though she was easily one of the most powerful demigods here. She was a daughter of Hecate, goddess of the mist, crossroads, and magic. Cat has straight, chest length black hair that goes to an aquamarine blue at the tips. She also has these slightly creepy color changing eyes and pale-ish skin.

"Chiron wants us to meet him in the Big House- something about bringing a bunch of demigods here." Cat said, ducking to avoid getting an arrow in her temple.

"Well, this should be good!" I answered, excited to get out of camp for once. I was starting to get cabin fever, because the last time I was in the mortal world was 2 months ago, to rescue some stranded heroes, who were stuck in a hurricane.

Cat and I quickly made our way to the medium-sized house on the top of the hill. Sitting on the porch was a half man, half horse, wearing a black suit. He was our resident Centaur, Chiron. Chiron was sitting down in a chair next to a wicker table.

"Hello Miss Anderson, Miss Mageia. How are you doing today?" He asked as Cat and I sat down across from him.

"Well, I still smell like oranges, but besides that, fine." I said, still annoyed from Steve's "incident".

"Yes, I heard about that. Don't worry, Mister Merlock will be washing dishes for the next week." Chiron answered with a slight smile. "Now, to the matter at hand. I need you two to retrieve three demigods from California. They are very powerful, and monsters should be at their house soon."

"So, when do we leave?" Cat asked.

"As soon as possible." Chiron answered.

"I'll go saddle up Moonglow." I said, pushing my chair back in to the table. Moonglow was my beloved Pearl white Pegasus, one of the fastest at Camp Half-blood!

"Oh, one more thing." Chiron said. "You may recognize these demigods."

"What?" Cat said, also getting out of her chair.

"You'll see." Chiron exclaimed with a sly smile.

Cat and I made our way to the pegasi stables, pondering Chiron's weird attitude.

"Hi Moonglow!" I said, ready for a long flight. Moonglow nickered, excited to be free of the small stable.

"So, are you ready?" I asked Cat, mounting Moonglow.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She answered, hopping on behind me.

Moonglow trotted out of the stables, spreading her wings, and lifted off.

If I had been smart, I would have fallen off of Moonglow right then and there.

**Adam's POV**

I've never seen a girl lob fireballs at an angry bull man. Then again, I haven't seen a dancing Cat either….

I knew that our day was going to get weird when the door exploded. I was just minding my own business, recording a Minecraft video with Ty and Jason, and then suddenly, our door blow open, coming off its hinges.

"What the-"I started, but stopping when I saw what broke our perfectly good door. It was a giant bull, but standing on two hoofs. Where its front hoofs should be were two human hands, one wielding a giant metal sword. It had the head of a bull, and a huge nose ring.

Ty and Jason rushed upstairs, hearing all the noise.

"Am I hallucinating, or do you guys see the bull too?" Jason asked, freezing in his tracks.

"Nope, we see it too!" Ty answered.

The bull man snorted, and then charged.

"RUUUUN!" I yelled, not caring about the computer anymore.

The three of us made a beeline for the back door. Rushing outside onto the (thankfully) empty street, we were completely confused.

"Ok, I think that we have officially lost our marbles." Ty yelled, trying to top the angry bulls angry snorting.

"And maybe our lives! Look!" I yelled back, pointing at the door.

Mr. Angry Bullman had ruined another perfectly good door.

Suddenly, I heard a whooshing sound coming from above. It was the underside of a pure white horse, but with feathery wings. There were two riders on its back, heading onto the street in front of us.

"It's official." Jason said. "We're going crazy!"

The two riders jumped off, and I could see for the first time that they were both girls. One had chest-length black hair with blue tips. The other had curly reddish-brown hair. The one with the curly hair was wielding a long, silver sword and had a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back. The other was empty handed.

"You hold him off. I'll make sure that they're safe." The sword-wielding girl told her companion. She sprinted towards us while the other turned to face the bull.

"Ahh, so this is what Chiron meant." She said, laughter in her eyes. "I'm a big fan."

Her attitude changed immediately. "Ok. Don't cross this line if you want to live." She exclaimed as a glowing line appeared in front of us. We all jumped back at the sudden blinding light.

"Any injuries?" She asked, scanning us. I suddenly noticed the splinters stuck in my arm, which I stuck out for the girl.

She snorted, and then waved her hand over my arm, where the cuts disappeared.

"I'm Hazel. That's Cat." Hazel said, pointing to the other girl, who was disappearing and reappearing behind the bull to confuse it. "We're here to save you. Now, don't move." She sprinted back to Cat.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Ty asked, stunned.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"You know, those two are kind of hot!" Jason said, staring.

Hazel then threw some sort of fireball at the bull, proceeding to catch on fire herself.

"Not in that way!" Jason answered.

Hazel then drew her sword, charging toward the bull. Cat was somehow creating arrows out of midair, hitting the beast.

Hazel jumped on its back, driving her sword into the creature's neck. It screeched, and then dissolved into dust.

The two girls sat there, winded. The light in front of us vanished. We all ran toward them.

"Ok, you two have a lot of explaining to do." I said, crossing m arms.

"We will soon. Come on, let's-"Hazel exclaimed, stopping suddenly. "Oh gods, Cat I'm-"Hazel collapsed.

"Now? Seriously?!" Cat screamed at no one in particular, pulling Hazel into a sitting position.

Suddenly, Hazel's eyes opened, but they looked different. They were gold.

She started talking slowly, in a deep voice.

_"As the plague spreads, Olympus will fall_

_Unless the 5 most powerful demigods will answer the call. _

_3 of them less experienced than the rest._

_ They must have to pass the test._

_ The one real question though,_

_ Is that who is friend and who is foe?"_

She closed her eyes again. Ty, Jason, and I stared bewilderingly at Hazel's limp body.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She'll wake up in a moment." Cat answered. Sure enough, Hazel suddenly sat up, breathing heavily.

"Let's get back. Now." She said anxiously.

We all wasted no time walking toward the winged horse. Cat whistled, and another brown horse flew out of the sky.

"It was…nice to meet you two…" I said, still slightly shell-shocked.

"Oh, you three think you can stay here!" Hazel laughed with a tinkling laugh. "No, you guys are coming with us!"

"What?!" We all said in unison. Hazel nodded, and then mounted the pearl-white horse with amazing speed. Cat climbed on the brown one, and helped Jason and Ty, still protesting, up behind her.

Hazel held out her hand for me. "I'll explain everything on the way." She coaxed. I took her hand, and hauled myself on the horse.

"Let's go!" She said as the two horses took off. I wrapped my arms around Hazel's waist, holding on for dear life.

"Hey, why do you smell like oranges?" I asked.

Hazel turned around, her eyes blazing. "Don't. Ask." She hissed between her teeth as we flew off into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Cat Pack! Cat here! Did you like the chapter? I did! Written by the one and only pnut9282! She's another amazing author so go and check her out! If you didn't notice, the pun in the chapter was ****_oranges_****. We will be putting a pun into each chapter, and that pun will be selected by you! Put any random item down in the reviews and it can be used! Anyways, the next chapter will be shorter and will be written by me. So F,F, & F and R&R! **

**See you later Cat Pack!**


	2. Bubble Rap

**Oh revenge, sweet revenge, bubble wrap is the best! Anyway, Hi! Pnut9282 here, and Cordially Un-Invited did an amazing job on writing this chapter, so props to her! Yay! next one up soon, so be on the look out!**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Note to self. NEVER have more than two people on a pegasus at once. You'll either fly slower, or fall out of the sky. I'll say I got lucky and got to camp 15 minutes behind Hazel. The ride wasn't fun. I had to listen to nagging half way until I had to cast a spell so I wouldn't hear their voices. Now, we were finally at Camp, and the nagging had ensued.

"Why are we here? What do you want from us? What was that thing?" Ty said.

"Ty! Shut up!" Jason yelled.

"Couldn't you have said that when we got on the pegasus?" I asked. I rolled my eyes and looked for Hazel. She was nowhere in sight.

"Would you care to explain to us why we're here?" Adam asked me. I turned to look at them and sighed.

"Do you know why you were attacked by that minotaur? Or why the mortals wouldn't help you?" I questioned. They stared at me like I was an idiot.

"No. That's what I've been asking," Ty complained.

"Well, you guys are demigods and the mortals didn't help you because of the mist. The end," I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait! What are demigods and what's the mist?" Jason asked.

"Demigods are half god half human. They are born with the powers of their parents and are sent here to train. The mist is like and invisible blanket and prevents mortals from seeing or remembering events related to demigods and the gods," I responded. Adam, Jason, and Ty nodded.

"Who are our parents?" Ty wondered. I shrugged and turned to walk away. Hazel came running up to me.

"Where were you? I had to explain what everything was to these guys!" I yelled.

"You. Explain something? I'm not connecting the dots. Anyways, I talked to Chiron about the prophecy! He said that everything would be alright in time." Hazel smiled. Alright in time. That's what Hecate had said to Cat before she left.

"Well I have to go to the Hermes cabin. See ya," I said.

"Why?" Hazel asked. I turned around.

"Nothing," I said slyly. I turned and ran to the Hermes cabin. I opened the door in a hurry.

"What do you want Cat?" Steve asked.

"I just wanted to warn you that in the next few minutes you and your siblings will be shot down with fire. I suggest you hide now," I said in a serious tone. Steve looked up at me, eyes wide. I was a prankster, and Steve looked up to me like I was his idol because of it. I considered him the brother I "never" had, since I have other siblings.

"I'll warn the others," Steve told me and ran out of the cabin. I looked behind me and snapped my fingers. In a flash, the cabin was covered in bubble wrap. I smirked and closed the door. I saw Hazel talking to the guys. I knew she was trying to explain better.

"Cat!" Ella, the youngest of my sisters at 7 years old, came running up to me.

"Hey Ella," I smiled. Ella was one of my best friends other than Hazel. The fact that she was my sister made her even more special.

"I was wondering if you wanted to train with me?" she asked. I laughed.

"Sure, I'll go easy on you," I teased.

"No. I want you to go hard on me. I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Ella giggled. I smiled.

"Okay, but don't be crying when I kick your butt," I said. Ella smiled, but made a smirk the best she could. I laughed and we walked to the training area. I felt a little nervous for Ella, but if she wanted it, I would give her it.

"I want to make sure I'm good enough for the next Capture the Flag game," Ella told her. I almost forgot about the game. I wondered how the newbies would do. I summoned a Nerf bow and, using telekinesis, shot a foam arrow. Ella used her abilities to turn the arrow into a feather and it fell to the ground. She then created a ball of light and shot it at me. I created a shield and the ball diminished. I felt a dizzy spell coming on, and I was already weak from saving Adam, Ty, and Jason.

"Stop!" I yelled. Ella looked at me. She knew I got tired easily. Ella nodded and ran to find some of her other friends. I started to walk across camp, when I started to smell salt water. Then I turned my head to see someone glowing blue...

* * *

**Hey Cat Pack! How's it going? Sorry for the SUPER DUPER long wait! Homework... I am back and Replay should be updated shortly. Toenails? Strange, but I like it! I can work with that... Aphrodite children better run! MWAHAHAHA... *coughs* Anyways, just remember that nothing is how it seems. I also came up with a quote for and IRL story I'm writing. Hehehehe. Off topic. Anyway, chapters are on the way!**

**See you later Cat Pack!**


	3. Peas

**A/N: I'm baaaack! lalalalala! Anyway, WE NEED MORE PUN IDEAS! so pweese put some in a review! An exciting battle with a god and a "friendly" game of capture the flag looms, so be ready!**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Man, I thought that the first part of the day was weird. Now, one of my best friends was glowing blue, giving off the scent of seawater, and had a pitchfork thingy floating above his head.

"Dude, did you use ocean breeze deodorant this morning?" Ty asked, gaping at Adam along with me.

"No, why?" Adam answered, completely oblivious.

"Uh, you're kind of glowing."

Adam finally discovered the floating sign above his head, and started swatting at it like an idiot.

"Interesting. I suspected that you might be a son of Poseidon." Hazel exclaimed, not panicking or gawking like we were.

Hazel was in the middle of explaining everything to us. She had already incinerated our phones when Ty tried to tweet something, almost blinded him when he tried to punch her, and caught on fire when I asked about her orangey scent.

"What do you mean, I'm the son of Poseidon?" Adam asked.

Hazel pointed to the sign floating above his head. "That's Poseidon's trident, his main weapon. Plus, you're glowing blue, and you smell like saltwater. It's kind of obvious."

"Oh, yeah." Adam answered, embarrassed.

"So, as I was saying…." Hazel continued, but was stopped when Cat came running, looking even paler then usual.

"I saw Adam glowing, so I came over!" Cat said.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just a little winded." Cat's knees buckled, and she collapsed.

Hazel dropped to the ground next to her, surprisingly calm. She waved her hand over Cat's limp body, as if scanning her. She then reached into the cloth pouch attached to her belt, and unwrapped a yellow square, then popped it into Cat's mouth. Hazel touched her hand where Cat's throat was, and stepped back, breathing heavily.

Cat sat up.

"Take it easy, and don't use any magic." Hazel said, relieved. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, and I need to tell you something. The Hermes cabin is now bubble wrapped, and Steve and his siblings think that you are going to incinerate them!" Cat said, regaining strength.

"Cat, you're the best!" Hazel said as she helped her friend stand up. "I should get you to your cabin. You need rest, and we also need to discuss capture the flag tactics!"

"What's capture the flag?" Ty asked.

"It's a friendly competition that Hazel and I happen to be pros at!" Cat said, leaning on Hazel.

"Yes, we're the co-captins of the blue team, which are 8-time champions! Now, you three need to go to the big house to get your schedules, and find someone to show you around." Hazel said, starting to walk away.

"So," Adam said. "Why does Hazel smell like oranges?" We started walking to the house at the top of the hill.

"I have no clue." I answered, laughing. "I just pity the poor Hermes cabin people. No intelligent person should get on Cat or Hazel's bad side!"

**Hazel's POV**

"You didn't bring me here to discuss tactics, did you? We decided on our plan weeks ago!" Cat exclaimed as she sat down on her bunk bed. Cat and I were in the Hecate cabin. Several beds lined the walls, with a trunk at the end of each one.

"You guessed right." I said as I sat on the bed across from her. "I came to talk about the prophecy."

"I thought that Chiron said that it would be all right?" Cat asked.

I know, but I'm still worried." I answered. "The first line worries me the most."

"You mean, "As the plague spreads, Olympus will fall"?"

"Exactly." I answered. "Have you had any dreams lately?"

"Now that I think about it, no!" Cat exclaimed. "Did you notice how Dionisus has been more hot-tempered lately?"

"I know. I'm afraid that something's wrong on Olympus." I said, pacing. "I just think that we need to wait, see if anything else happens."

"I agree." Cat answered.

"I'll leave so that you can get some rest. See you at dinner." I exclaimed, moving toward the door solemnly.

The rest of the day passed normally, except for the word of the new claimed demigods. Apparently, while Adam, Jason, and Ty were in the Big House, they were claimed. Ty was the son of Hades, and Jason was the son of Zeus. I shuddered at the thought of sons of the big three, all in the same place.

I was taking a walk in the forest to pass the time. While I passed a large rock formation that we called Zeus's thumb, I thought about my mother.

No one questioned why Apollo was drawn to her. She was the most amazing singer, accompanying herself on piano.

Of course, she wasn't the best mother. No matter how many letters I sent her the first summer that I came here, she never wrote back.

When I came home that fall, I learned that she had remarried. That was the last straw. I packed up my things and went straight back to camp. I've never looked back.

I have never fitten in with my cabin mates. I guess that they fear me, since for some reason, I can summon fire. As far as I'm concerned, Cat is my only friend/family.

That may change though. I don't know about Adam, Ty, and Jason. However annoying they may be, they give off some good vibes.

Finally, it was time for dinner. Thanks to Cat, the Hermes cabin was nervously looking over their shoulders.

Tonight's meal was some sort of grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and peas.

I hate peas.

As I walked up to the fire, I swiped some of the creamy potatoes with half of the peas into the blaze.

When I sat back down at the Apollo table, the conversation stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Douglas answered. He hurriedly scooped some peas into his mouth. "These are really good peas! You should try some!"

It didn't take a child of Athena to realize that they had been talking about me.

Cat came over and sat down next to me. The few tables near us swiveled their attention to us.

"Cat, what are you doing?" I hissed between my teeth.

"It's important. I had a dream." Cat said anxiously. "We need to talk to Adam, Ty, and Jason. It concerns them too."

Against my better judgment, I picked up my plate and followed Cat to the Big Three table.

"Hey Hazel, Cat! Have you tried the peas? They're really good!" Ty said.

"I heard." I answered, sitting down.

Now, half of the clearing was staring at us.

"Guys, I had a dream." Cat said, sitting down beside me.

Dionysus, who was eating with Chiron by a dining table, flickered his gaze toward us.

Cat proceeded to tell us about her dream. Apparently, Hecate came to her, and told her to be ready for something. Then, she disappeared.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that we need to be ready for anything." Cat concluded.

"It sounds like it was just a nightmare." Ty said, completely unfazed.

Cat gave an exasperated sigh.

By the time that Cat finished, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a purple-faced Dionysus.


	4. Toenails

**Ty's POV**

"Excuse me, Miss Anderson, but shouldn't you be at your cabin's table?" Mr. D asked. I swallowed my last bit of peas loudly.

"We're discussing something important Mr. D," Hazel replied.

"If it is so important, why don't you share it with the rest of the camp?" he countered.

Hazel looked at Cat, but I decided to speak first.

"Don't you know the meaning of personal space? Or privacy? Oh! How about you just get the heck away from us?" I asked.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, son of Hades. Otherwise, things might get ugly," Mr. D snapped.

"I thought things got ugly when you walked into the room," Cat said innocently. Everyone in the room stared at her. I saw grape vines start to grow around her arms and legs. Jason put up his hand, and lightning shot at the vines, and turned to dust instantly. Then Hazel started to warm up her hands. She shot fireworks at Mr. D and he shielded them easily.

"I doubt you five can beat me," he taunted. I didn't know how to use my power, but I was slightly afraid of them anyways. I watched as the others started to battle. I laughed at when Mr. D turned Cat into an actual cat and at Hazel when she was going mad like the Mad Hatter. It was when he got hit in the face with a wave of water, though, when I lost it. I stopped laughing when Cat and Hazel returned to almost normal. Like a robot, I got up and stood next to Jason, with Cat by my side. I could barely turn my head, but saw Adam on the other side of Jason, and Hazel by Adam.

"We are the five that are needed most," we said in unison.

"You shall not hurt us," Jason added.

"For we are the children of the Big Three," I said.

"Nothing can stand a chance against us," Adam spoke.

"We are the saviors of Olympus," Cat cheered.

"We stand united," Hazel said. That's when I realized that it wasn't our voices. It was our godly parents speaking. I wanted to fight it, but then we each put our right hand up.

"You have no right to go against us. Be gone!" we yelled in unison again. We each started to glow. I could tell we were about to blast Mr. D when a voice yelled across the room.

"Stop!" Chiron yelled. We stopped glowing. I had control over my body, but we all collapsed to the floor before we could do anything.

"What are you five doing?" Chiron asked. I looked up at the ceiling. This demigod thing was going to be harder than I thought.

**Cat's POV**

After the dinner fiasco I decided to skip the campfire. I walked into my cabin and looked around. It had spell books all scattered and potion ingredients lying on the floor. The dark stones weren't helping the look. I walked up the stairs and sighed. Then an idea came to mind. I had seen it in a Disney movie once! I sat on my bed and summoned brooms, mops, and buckets of water. I snapped and watched them start to clean. I smiled and went to sleep…..

**Time Skip!**

When I woke up I could hardly see anything. I _couldn't _see anything. The cabin, at night, was always pitch black, so if anybody tried to prank us, they wouldn't be able to see. At least that told me it wasn't morning. I carefully got up the tried to find the stairs. Years at the place and you can't even find the stairs. I tripped and slid on my butt stair after stair. Ouch. I grabbed onto a railing and got myself up. I put my hands out in front of me, and started to feel my way around. If I could find the door I could try to see.

I screamed as my head hit something, hard. I held my hand to my head as I kept trying to find my way out. My foot hit something sharp, like a sword blade. I felt it cut through my foot. Another scream. I moved my foot and hopped around. A couple of times I banged my arm or leg against something. I found the stairs again and sighed. I crawled up them. As soon as I got up, I could start to see. Was it morning? I looked out the window. No…

I summoned a mirror to see if I was going crazy. Nope. I could see. I could also see my head was bleeding a lot. Then, my vision went black again. I lost my focus and dropped the mirror, and it shattered. I tried to find the stairs again, but stepped on a piece of the broken mirror with my good foot. I winced in pain. I was never this clumsy. I made my way, painfully, down the stairs. This time, however, I remembered the door was right in front of the stairs.

I opened the door and could finally see the outside world. I stumbled out and smiled, despite the pain. I needed some cheering up. I walked to the Aphrodite cabin and entered it quietly. I looked at the sleeping campers and put up my hand. I watched their toenails grow a foot long. I smirked and put pink nail polish on them. I undid one person's hex, only because I felt sorry for getting her stuck with a cat tail and ears. Kae, I remembered. I knew she would most likely be called Cliff though. I smiled and hoped that this would make up for what I did. Cliff and I have been talking about this prank for a while.

I limped out. I walked across the camp to the Capture the Flag woods. I don't know why, but I walked through them anyways. I found myself at Fireworks beach and collapsed. I brought my face up from the sand and saw a monster. What? I thought the camp had boundaries guarding it. I realized it was a crab. A ten-foot-tall monster crab with a mottled blue and green shell and nasty pincers longer than a man's body!

I was in no condition to fight, but got up to do it anyways. I had no idea what to do so I shot it with some arrows. No good. He swiped at me and I got sent flying. I groaned and sat up. I saw a woman that looked much like me. Too much. Then it clicked.

"Mom?" I asked. Hecate smiled at me. She put out her hand and I took it.

"Hello my dear," she said warmly. I blinked to make sure it wasn't a dream, then smiled.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset," I questioned.

"I felt your pain. You are my daughter after all. You share part of my power," Hecate replied.

"What?" I asked like an idiot. My mom smirked.

"All in time," she said. Those words were going to be the death of me. I glanced at the giant crab and back at Hecate. She then turned around. She made a fist in front of her and bent it in a ninety degree angle so it was facing east. She put her other arm out above her left arm. She did a hand motion as if asking the monster to stop. Then her hands started to glow. A white beam was shot out a hit the crab. The crab fell instantly and turned to dust.

"Woah," I sighed. Hecate turned to me.

"I want you to have this. It will open when the time is right. It gives you not what you want, but what you need," she said. A small heart locket appeared. A small silver light, much like the moon, was given off from it. In a flash, it was around my neck. I smiled.

"Thank you," I breathed. Mom smiled.

"I also wanted to show you this," she told me. A floating picture appeared. It was my Dad, in a tux. He was remarried, I remember being told. I looked at the picture and saw someone I never thought I'd see standing in it. I gasped. Then I felt a pain shoot up my body.

"Ow!" I screamed. That was when I realized I was losing a lot of blood. Hecate looked at me. She muttered something and I felt slightly stronger.

"You shall not die today. I shall wake your campers, without being seen of course. In the mean time, sweet dreams," she said. I opened my mouth to speak, but my world went black.

**Hazel's POV**

Waking up to a loud air horn was not my ideal. I scrambled out of my bed and looked out the window, only to see bloody footprints on the ground. I threw on my camp clothes and ran to the foot prints. I noticed a girl with grey cat ears and a grey tail come up. Her auburn blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and her amethyst purple eyes looked like they were full of tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I then remembered Cat telling me about a failed experiment and looked at the girl. Cliff.

"Cat! She's not in her cabin!" Cliff sniffed. What? How could she even? I looked at the Hecate cabin and saw the door open. You could see straight into it.

"Well come on! Let's go find her!" Jason's voice said behind me. I jumped and saw Jason, Adam, and Ty standing there.

"Yeah! Follow the foot prints," Cliff smiled. I noticed the other campers weren't coming out as we walked across the camp. Interesting. We found Fireworks beach and I saw a body laying in the sand.

"Cat!" I called and ran over to my unconscious friend…..

* * *

**This is glitching and IDK why... just see ya later Cat Pack!**


End file.
